The present invention relates to a safety control switch for an electronic igniter operated flame ignition type ignition device, which can be operated to produce sparks as well as to make a flame, and a method for operating a safety control switch. The safety control switch has a locking device for locking the ignition switch from operation.
Various ignition devices are known and used for igniting a flame. Safety has always been a concern when operating an ignition device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,179 teaches the use of a push button ignition switch for controlling the operation of an ignition device for producing sparks and flame. The structure of the push button switch is functional, however, it has a drawback. Because the push button ignition switch is not locked when the ignition device is not in use, the push button ignition switch may be triggered by an error. That raises the safety concern, especially when the ignition device is accessible to children. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,169, realizing the safety problem, teaches a safety control ignition switch for a gas-fired ignition device. A locking device is mounted on the housing of the gas-fired ignition device and moved relative to the push button ignition switch between a first (locking) position to stop the push button ignition switch from operation and a second (unlocking) position to let the push button ignition switch be operated. However, as the locking device is operated separately from the push button ignition switch, it is still possible that the locking device is left at the unlocking position when the ignition device is not in use and, therefore, the push button ignition switch may be triggered by accident, causing safety problems.
The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,179 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,169 are incorporated hereby in their entirety by reference.